651:Donna and The Sparx(Enchantix)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna has trouble accepting that her father has died. To cheer her up, Lea gives her a book based on The Sparx Club. Who are now getting their Enchantix form.
1. Chapter 1

Donna was feeling miserable, her father had just sacrificed themselves for The Rebellion and it was like losing Grandpa Han all over again. "Tay Okay" Stitch asked.

"No" Donna replied, "I can't believe that Daddy is gone."

Mooroo, Baby Groot, Vee, and The Celestian Birds started to feel sad because of what happened. "I am Groot(What do we do now?)" Baby Groot asked

"Maybe a story could cheer her up" Lea answered as she came in.

"Mom" Donna replied, "I don't feel like a story right now?"

"But this isn't just any story?" Lea said, "This is the final book in the Sparx Trilogy."

"What?" Donna asked.

"The Sparx Club had just graduated and are now," Lea replied.

"That's good," Donna replied, "Maybe a fairy story could cheer me up.

She opened the graphic novel and began to read.

 **We're up to our final year at Alfea, things were going to be rough for the 6 of us. Ruby just broke up with Hunter, because he decided to start his music career, Rosie and Royce are going to get married, but they have cold feet, Namira isn't so sure of her parents dating Gael because of a family rivalry, Joanna has joined a local dance troupe, but they seem to prideful, Pamela is dealing with her father's illness, and I haven't been so sure about Linphea College now.**

 **We may not so sure, but there is one song that will help us through our hearts.**

 _Oh, Alfea oh, Alfea_

 _Our school makes us proud_

 _When you cheer for all our glory always cheer out loud_

 _The best and brightest gather here_

 _From all our many realms_

 _Learning potions, transformations, and empowering spells_

 _Alfea teach us well_

"I wonder how those girls would handle their problems?" Rocket asked.

"Only one way to find out" Donna replied.

 _Note: Season 3 of The Sparx is based on The Winx Club(Season 3)_


	2. The Princess Ball

**Alfea-Morning**

The girls were returning home from summer break. Ruby was still bummed out because Hunter broke up with her for two reasons. 1. Ruby came out as bisexual and 2. He wanted to continue his music career. She thought about all the good times they had together.

 **Room C530**

They found Rosie unpacking her new clothes for the new school year, "Rube" Rosie shouted, "You like totally came back to Alfea."

But Ruby didn't reply, "Still bummed that Hunter broke up with you."

"I'm afraid so" Ruby replied, "I enjoyed my summer with Marcel and Jan, but I can't stop thinking about Hunter.

"I know something that can get your mind off of Hunter," Pamela said as she showed a flier.

 _Magix City Princess Masquerade Ball_

"It if only will get me to stop thinking about Hunter," Ruby suggested.

 **Iginio's Dough-Magix City**

Before they could do any shopping, they decided to have a back to school pizza break. Isotta was coming out with a pizza when Gemma came out. The Sparx wasn't happy that Gemma came back. Behind her were her two maids, "Grandia" and "Brutia". "Possession is 9/10 of the law" Gemma replied

"Then I'm repossessing it" Rosie shouted as she grabbed the pizza"

"Gemma and Rosie getting on each other's nerves again," Topazia asked as she came back from serving a table and kissed Isotta.

"You guessed it" replied Vulcana.

With a little magic, Namira decided to do a pizza prank.

Gemma took the pizza, opened the box, and confetti popped out, "At least we're not from the realm of dork" Gemma insulted.

"Where's our pizza?" Ruby asked.

From their hands, pizza slicers popped up. While they were eating their pizza, Gemma got mad, "That's a really concerned prank you pulled Namira" Pamela replied

"As always Sweetsong" Gemma smiled, "You are made of gumdrops and sugar plum pie, stale ones"

"Stuff a jasper in it" shouted Joanna as Gemma left with her maids following her.

Later, they arrived at Virtual Fashion, the same store The Winx went to when they went shopping for the Princess Ball.

As Vulcana, Joanna, Namira, and Pamela came in. They saw a firetruck going off. Rosie and Ruby decided to find out what's going on with the fire dept. They found an apartment building. A couple of puppies were helpless and by the edge of a balcony "Those puppies are going to fall" Rosie shouted.

"Not if we could help it" Ruby shouted.

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

Both Ruby and Rosie flew as fast as they could to save the puppies. Inside, they saw some helpless citizens trapped in the fire. Both Ruby and Rosie decided to go rescue them too. Ruby made a path of ice for them to evacuate the building, but it got blocked by a burning column. Out of nowhere, a block of snow destroyed the column, "Like nice blast Rube" commented Rosie

"It wasn't me" Ruby corrected.

Behind them, was a familiar angel, "Susu" Ruby shouted, "You came back"

"I want to finish the first year with you" Susu explained.

One by one, they got out all of the people from the apartment building, while the fire dept put out the fire. Everyone cheered for Ruby, Rosie, and Susu for saving them.

 **Magix City Beach- Later.**

On the beach, Ruby and Susu kicked off their shoes and went for a stroll. "How are things with the other snow angels," asked Ruby

"The Hyoga Hills is still the same" Susu replied. "My family is starting to accept I'm a lesbian."

Ruby was happy that Susu finally came out to her family. Then Susu got out a ring with snow angels with it She took Ruby's left hand and placed it on her finger, "I know it's sudden" said Susu, "But I don't want to leave you for any reason. So I'm making my vow to be by your side until we're ready."

Ruby thought of something similar. She got out a wedding ring with a snowflake on it. "My aunt was supposed to give this to her love after the war, she never got a chance to marry Topazia. So I vow to finish her duty." Ruby explained as she took Susu's left hand, placing the ring on her left finger.

Both Susu and Ruby looked into each others eyes. As they were about to kiss, Rosie shouted, "OMG am I seeing what I'm seeing. Like an early marriage proposal"

"Rosie" Ruby growled, "We're not getting married. We're too young for this."

"We're just making a vow to look after each other" Susu replied as they held hands.

The other girls knew that the vows were something more than vows. Suddenly, Joanna saw that everyone was running from the beach, "What's going on with the water" asked Joanna

"Don't know" Ruby answered, "But we better find out

 _Magic Winx_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _Susu, Angel of Snow_

Susu decided to get everyone out of the water while the rest tried to hold the water back, "Looks like the water is cold today" Namira joked.

After Susu got most of the people out of the water, she heard a familiar voice, "Help!" the voice shouted,

"It's Wai Nin" Ruby shouted, "She's in trouble."

"Hang on" shouted Susu as she came to the rescue.

She grabbed Wai Nin and they quickly rushed to Maitlin, who was carrying their beach gear, "Wai Nin" Maitlin shouted, "I can't believe that you're safe."

"Get back to your aunt and Topazia," said Susu, "And tell her what's going on."

After the lifeguards closed the beach for the rest of the day, The Sparx began to wonder what was going on. Suddenly, Chirrut and Baze came up with urgent news, "There's trouble in the Spirit World" said Chirrut

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
